Indecent Proposal
by Our Guild
Summary: Souichiro and Aya have a case of déjà vu with a slight twist. "You're an idiot. You know that right?"


**Author's note: Minion here. I promised a fic that would be different from all the others. That's right, it's rated M! This will determine whether I am good or suck(pun not intended) at writing these kind of fics. My fingers are crossed for the former. Tenjou Tenge is an interesting series. Don't know whether to call it the best or worst first day of school. I actually support Souichiro x Aya over Souichiro x Maya and from what I've gathered from reading the wiki (I've watched the anime and haven't read the manga yet) this seems to be the pairing that's being leaned towards. If this one is successful, then you can expect a few more of different series. For example, we can make a sequel to ****More Than Just Childhood Friends**** with or without it. It's currently in the works right now, but it's only 300 or so words in so we still have a lot of room to maneuver. Of course, next month's fic won't contain any M rated content either way, but it will give us enough time to judge our abilities. As usual, we don't own anything canon. Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

Indecent Proposal

"You're an idiot. You know that right?"

Souichiro Nagi's best friend Bob Makihara said.

"Why can't you just do it like normal people?"

Souichiro grinned from his place on a window sill.

"Since when have I done anything normal? It aint my style?"

"That's true." Bob sighed as Souichiro grinned.

"Exactly. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

"So soon?"

"Well either that or Maya is fucking with me again…. I hope it's the first one."

With that, Bob watched his best friend jump out the window.

"Dumbass." He said, shaking his head.

-Indecent Proposal-

Aya Natsume sighed as she got out of Juken Club showers. Another days of training, another day of trying to get Souichiro-sama to be with her instead of her sister, Maya. What did she have that he didn't? Maybe it was her strength and grace. Was he into white hair? Or was it her leadership abilities that attracted her.

"Souichiro-sama." She whispered as she wrapped a towel around herself.

All of a sudden, there was a crash and someone fell on her. She opened her eyes to see the person of her affection staring back at her, smirking. Aya was just about to ask what he was doing, when he pressed his lips into hers. Aya let out a moan as she kissed back. She wasn't sure what was happening but she enjoyed every moment of it. How could she not? She dreamed of this for a long time. She was a little worried though. He never showed this much interest in her before. Did he hurt his head in the fall? Maybe he thought she was her sister in the light.

"Hello there. I'm Souichiro Nagi. Will you marry me?"

Aya's heart fluttered.

"S-souichiro-sama!... Ano… You know I'm not Maya, right?"

"Of course. I wanted to propose to you, not her."

He gave her another kiss as Aya's mind seemingly melted. She was disappointed when he pulled away.

"So. You gonna answer?"

"Yes! Oh Yes!" She cried out before slamming her lips into his. Their tongues started to battle for dominance but she quickly, and gladly let herself be dominated by him. She loved the feeling of him dominating her. Him roughly kissing her set her into another moan and she felt herself growing moist, the towel long since fallen away. They broke their kiss.

"P-please Souichiro-sama. I need you."

Souichiro gave her a grin as he lowered his head to her D-cup breasts and took one of her pink nipples into his mouth. Aya let out a moan as he started circling the nub with his tongue, massaging the other one. She let out a whimper as he pulled back, only for sparks to fly again when his mouth enclosed on her other nipple, switching positions. His treatment made her cry out in pleasure, letting him know her satisfaction.

She felt a flutter of disappointment as he pulled away. She was about to ask what was wrong when something wet trailed over her shaved pussy. She let out a small gasp as she realized that it was his tongue. She could practically feel him smirk as he licked her entrance. Aya moaned again as he started to dip his tongue inside of her pussy. She screwed her eyes shut as she felt the pressure become unbearable. She dug her fingers into his hair, letting out a scream of pleasure as she orgasmed. She lost the feeling around her as she rode it out.

When her senses came back to her, Aya noticed that Souichiro just finished lapping up her fluids. She blushed at this. Souichiro got up on his hands and knees, pressing his mouth into hers, allowing her to taste herself.

"You taste wonderful Aya."

He whispered huskily in her ear and a shiver passed down Aya's spine. She summoned her bravery and started pulling his shirt and trench coat up. He lifted his arms, allowing her to finish. She felt him shiver as she lightly brushed her hands over his toned abs. Aya frowned as she felt a few scars on him. As if reading her mind, Souichiro answered her unasked question.

"Before we came here, Bob and I went through multiple schools where we fought a lot of thugs. We Knuckle Bombs weren't satisfied till we reached the top. We never lost, despite the odds." He laughed. "In fact, we never lost till we got to this school."

He followed up, kissing her again.

"S-souichiro-sama." She moaned as he caressed her sides.

"But it was worth it. Now I am stronger and I have a sexy babe that's all mine."

He gave her ass a squeeze and kissed her again. Aya felt a small rush of happiness when he claimed her as all his. She tugged at his pants with a whimper. She got them down, revealing his manhood.

Aya's eyes widened. Was that supposed to fit inside her? No. She shouldn't start questioning this now. This is what she wanted. With this final step, she would finally become one with Souichiro-sama.

"Are you sure you want this Aya?" Souichiro asked.

Aya nodded, giving him a determined look. Souichiro kissed her as he lined himself up. This wasn't his usual rough kiss that he had given her before. This one was filled with love and it calmed down her nerves.

Aya felt him enter her, slowly stretching her insides. He paused at her barrier before thrusting through in one swift motion. Pain flooded Aya's senses as she tried to cry out. She felt him kiss her to silence her. He gently rubbed her back as the pain faded and her body started to adjust.

"Are you okay?"

Souichiro asked her and Aya nodded, blinking away her tears. He kissed away her tears before giving a thrust. Aya felt immense pleasure as well as something bump inside her. She briefly realized it was her womb as he started moving. Aya felt the pleasure build as he thrusted in and out. She clutched at Souichiro's back, moaned in pleasure. There was the smacking of skin with each pleasure filled bump as Souichiro started to move faster. Aya felt like she was starting to lose herself in pleasure. She felt herself reaching her limit and tried to regain her power of speech.

"S-shouichiro-sama!" She screamed. "I'm gonna-"

She was cut off by her orgasm hitting. She screamed as it happened and briefly heard Souichiro shout her name before something filled up her insides.

Aya went limp, panting as she tried to regain her senses. As she did, she felt something slide onto her finger and Souichiro embrace her.

"Are you okay Aya?"

She breathlessly nodded as she noticed a glint on her finger and smiled. It almost felt like a dream.

"I love you Aya." Souichiro whispered in her ear.

She pressed herself further into her love.

"I love you too Souichiro-sama."

Souichiro's hand closed around her.

"It's Kun or Koi now…" He blushed, which was a cute look on him. "But only when we're alone. Alright?"

Aya kissed him.

"Okay Souichiro-koi."

He grinned sheepishly.

"Alright. Let's get cleaned up and go tell the good news." Souichiro picked her up and carried her to the showers.

"Man. Bob is going to freak when he finds out this actually worked."

Aya giggled at her fiancé. All was right in the world. She was happy.


End file.
